Summer Exchanges
by Stradavari
Summary: Book Two of The Exchange Student, following the adventures of Leanna Bishu over the summer, and the blossoming romance with her Professor, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Book Two**

**Chapter One**

**Sharing of Gifts**

**After a long hour spent within the Canadian Magic Council Office, dealing with several magical scans and probes to retrieving my things, I finally stepped out into the hot summer air of June.**

**Ottawa did not feel immediately different then London, though London had become more like home then my nations capital, having only traveled here once or twice as a high school student.**

**I stood in the street watching the cars and buses pass, getting lost in the crowd and listening to their voices. A man dressed in a business suit talking on a cellphone almost bumped into me. I smiled at him, pleased to hear the familiar cadence of his speech, and knew I was indeed home.**

**I wandered the streets until I came to a small park. There was a fountain I stopped to drink at, then entered the public washroom. Empty. I closed the door to a stall, and rested against it. It would open itself again as soon as I Apparated away. I closed my eyes, willing the overpowering smell of liquid soap in the dispensers from mind and concentrated on the image of the back alleyway to the convenience store around the corner from my mothers apartment building.**

**When I opened my eyes again I found myself standing in the shade leaning against the brick of the small shop. I breathed in slowly, regaining balance. I was only the slightest bit queasy from the jump, but took the moment to myself regardless.**

**I jogged along the sidewalk and up to the large glass doors for the lobby of mum's building and pressed in the buzz code.**

**'Mum, it's me- Leanna, I'm here, let me in?'**

**'OK come right up' The buzzer sounded loudly, then the click of the door unlocking.**

**A short elevator ride later I rapped at her door and waited for her to unlock it and let me in.**

**My mother embraced me the moment she got the door open enough to grab a hold. Ten months had passed since we had last laid eyes on another. We studied each other almost like strangers, I noted a further brushing of grey streaking through her short black hair. Her skin was already finely tanned from the summer sun, and her warm brown eyes leaked tears, opposite my own green.**

**'Gods it's been forever, I'm sorry I've been away for so long mom!'**

**I followed her into the apartment and tossed my bag on the couch and took off my shoes.**

**I could hear the coffee perking in the kitchen and she came and sat beside me.**

**'You're here now, and everything's alright isn't it?' She asked.**

**I smiled. I smiled so hard. Oh everything was perfect, I could hardly wait to tell her. She would be happy for me I knew once she got over her initial shock.**

**I waited until she brought us our coffees and sat down again.**

**'Mom, there's things I need to tell you. Good things, just let me...start from the beginning' I took a deep breath.**

**'I haven't really been traveling..well I have...but..well..I went to school, in London in the fall, not here, but in England actually and...there's so much to tell you..'**

**I pulled out my Hogwarts acceptance letter and handed it to her. I watched her face as she read the letter, she remained smiling through reading it, though arched a brow at the final line of the letter.**

**'Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?' She inquired.**

**'Yeah...I know this is a bit of a leap for you, and don't get the wrong idea, but yeah it's exactly like it sounds..I'm a witch mom, not the devil worshiping kind, or that new age Wicca stuff either, but like, stuff straight out of fantasy, with like dragons and faeries and stuff'.**

**'So you went to this school and they taught you magic tricks' I could tell she was trying not to laugh...ah well better then her breaking into hysterics.**

**I rolled my eyes.**

**'Not tricks mom, actual honest to goodness magic...may I show you?, here hold out your coffee cup. I promise I won't do anything dangerous'.**

**I waited until she had the hot cup balanced in her hand between us and took out my wand.**

**'Wingardium Leviosa' I spoke, giving a swish and ending with a flick of the blackthorn wand and then slowly raising the cup out of her hand into the air. She watched the cup rise, glanced at me, and then watched it settle back down into her hand. She pulled the mug closer and eyed it carefully.**

**'Is it safe to drink still?' Half frown-half smirk she asked.**

**I laughed 'Of course mom, you know I wouldn't dare do anything to your coffee'.**

**She took a sip and nodded satisfied.**

**'So what else can you do?' I was so very glad she was taking me seriously and not freaking out. I chuckled.**

**'Not a whole lot I'm afraid, I've only just started learning. I'm a first year, in fact I'm stuck taking classes with eleven and twelve year olds, it's almost embarrassing.'**

**I wracked my brain trying to remember everything I learned over the year, my brain still felt like mush from exams, though I was certain I did very well.**

**'Lets see, I can make fire, make my wand light up light a torch...er...uh...flashlight, I can lock and unlock stuff, levitate stuff like you just saw, cut things, and repair things..umm..in defense class we learned stuff for dualing, nothing serious- that comes later. But like, a shielding spell, and disarming spell. I also learned a couple things that well..' I grinned at her mischievously 'let's just say things they don't teach students in class.'**

**'That's really neat Leanna, are you done now or is there more?' Mom listened raptly.**

**'Oh there's more, there's 5 years of school until you take your O. - that stands for ordinary wizarding levels, but if I pass and get really good grades there's 2 more years when you take your N.E.W.T.s -nastily exhausting wizarding tests, don't laugh that's what they call them!' I found myself laughing as well.**

**'Oh...so you'll have to go back in the fall, what are you doing this summer?'**

**'I was hoping I could stay here for a week, just until I get my grades, but then I was going to go back to England, I got a gig playing the violin for an uppity rich family called the Malfoys. They're going to pay me some money and let me use their library, they have some awesome books!'**

**'Oh..so I'll only get to see you for this week' I could tell she was disappointed but trying not to show it.**

**I grinned and took another sip of the coffee.**

**'Actually..I got here by magic. Remember I said I learned stuff that wasn't taught in class? It's called Apparation, it lets me sort of teleport wherever I wanna go..or at least anywhere I've been to before, I had to get the Ministry to take me back this time, since I've never been in the Canadian Office myself, but I can go back and forth now, and I got the International Pass to go back and forth until I'm done at Hogwarts'**

**'Does that mean you could..take me with you places?'**

**I nodded excitedly, part of what I had been looking forward to was sharing all that my gift entailed. I knew since she was injured she hadn't been able to travel much and I was hoping to take her all sorts of places.**

**'Yeah, anywhere in Canada is fine for you to go, I checked. They'll want you to register if you want to leave the country by magic though. International law is a headache!'**

**'Speaking of laws..' I sighed.**

**'You're what's known as a Muggle, means non magical person. If you weren't blood related I'd get in HUGE trouble for telling you about the wizarding world, so you have to keep this secret okay?'**

**She nodded seriously.**

**'There's other stuff I can't do, like magic near any technology, causes it messes it up big time, just a little bit here is fine, I'm pretty sure I was far enough away from the tv and stereo, but they just don't mix well, mucks up the electronics..and I can't do any magic in front of muggles unless it's a life or death situation'.**

**She nodded taking it all in.**

**'Alright, before we do anything else there's something I wanna do for you, but we have to get away from all this technology, grab your swimsuit, lets head down to the pool in the basement, there's rarely any people down there'. **

**We could hear no one in the damp change room. I withdrew my wand from my pocket and flicked it at the door, magically locking it so no one could just walk in. I had her lie down on the bench and placed my wand on her stomach. I winced as she struggled to lie down on the hard wood, I knew every ache from all her injuries and hated every one.**

**I warned her this was a large amount of magic I was going to do, but whatever happened we'd both be OK, and it was entirely alright if I passed out or something from what I was going to try.**

**My hands both glowed blue as I watched her try to shift, the pain was nearly unbearable for her. I placed both of my hands over top of my wand, using it as a focus and rested them on her stomach. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I could feel the familiar tingle as my magic swept into her. The tingle grew into an almost buzzing sensation, like every inch of my body was waking up with pins and needles, my head pounded louder with every heart beat. I heard her gasp and heard an unusual crunching noise from her shoulder, hip and hand as the bones reset properly and rehealed almost instantly. I could see white spots under my eyelids, flashing red with my pulse as the magic climaxed, until finally I grew overwhelmed and blacked out.**

**I woke what must have been only a couple seconds later on the wet floor and sat up. She was sitting up herself and watching me with concern. I smiled.**

**'How do you feel?'**

**'I'm fine, are you ok? What did you do?'**

**'Seriously...get up, and tell me how you feel.'**

**She moved to slowly get up and frowned. She had braced her hands on her knees to ease the way, and found she no longer needed to. She stood to full height, and perhaps not just from my imagination, stood taller then before, her spine no longer in bad shape but fully healed.**

**'Holy shit' I heard her curse and then smile.**

**'I'm better!'**

**She stretched her arms out and marveled at her hands which no longer ached and did a little half-jump.**

**'Wanna go swimming now?' I asked giggling.**

**'Fuck this pool, find me a river!' She laughed.**

**I unlocked the door with my wand and held her hand, we smiled at each other as the world faded to black and squeezed us out.**

**The week passed far too quickly, we had wandered through towns full of life and people, waded through streams, trekked through large fields of hay and wildflowers, and ran with the wind through the forest haunts of our childhoods. I've never seen her happier.**

**She was out of breath often, having lost shape over the years from age and injury, but she seemed so determined to enjoy every second of time as though it was a limited time gift and any moment it would be snatched away.**

**The night before I expected my letter I brought us back home to her apartment and we stayed up most of the night playing cards and drinking spiked coffee. We turned down the lights and she played her guitar while I made little fireworks from the tip of my wand.**

**Come morning we had both fallen asleep on the couches in her living room when this horrible noise came from her balcony. Damn crow was tapping excitedly waiting for me to let it in. I groaned and pushed myself off the couch, as she sat up. **

**'Make coffee will ya? I gotta get this'**

**She gave one confused glance at what she thought was a demented bird at the window and shrugged.**

**I let the bird in and had it sit on the deep freezer while untying the scroll from its leg. There were two notes attached, one the beautiful scroll from Hogwarts, and another hastily scrawled note. I set the Hogwarts letter aside.**

**'Hey mom, bring a bowl of water and some crackers would you? It's polite to feed the messenger'. I unwrapped the smaller note.**

'Leanna, hope this letter finds you well.

Just found out from the council that you're back for the summer, and that they're sending you your Hogwarts letter, so I gave them this to add.

Send me a letter back if you want to go fishing or something this summer.

Joe Onestaff'

**I smiled and tucked the letter away and grabbed some paper to write a reply. I let him know I'd love to hang out sometime but I'd be going back to England tonight, wasn't sure exactly when I'd get back to Canada but I'd send him a note as soon as I returned.**

**Mum set a dish of water and crackers next to the crow and I left the door open for it to leave when it was ready. We sat down for morning coffee while I unraveled the Hogwarts scroll and broke the seal.**

History of Magic: Acceptable

Charms: Outstanding

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Exceeds Expectations

Potions: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

Herbology: Outstanding

Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations

**'Oh my god, I got an Outstanding in Potions, I'm never going to live this down!' I blushed hotly, though I knew I had well earned the marks.**

**'Is that not good?' Mum asked confused.**

**'Yeah...it's the best mark possible. It's like more then 100%' I handed her the scroll to see.**

**She took it and looked more confused 'Then what's the matter?'**

**I sighed..yeah now came the next piece of news. I suppose I should have let on sooner.**

**'Yeah, there's another reason I have to go back to England this summer..I umm..met a guy'**

**She continued to look bewildered but nodded for me to continue.**

**'See the thing is...he's my Professor, for both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts classes. And he's like really really hardcore strict, I'm not sure anyone has ever gotten an 'Outstanding' mark from him ever, so you know how that's gonna look'.**

**She grinned.**

**'It's not like that though! I swear! Potions is a lot like cooking and stuff, and you know how I love to cook, and know herbs and stuff so it was right up my alley, I earned this mark! But the rest of my classmates are gonna take the mickey out of me' I took in her blank look' That means they're gonna tease me ALOT' I laughed.**

**'So what's he like?' I knew the question was coming, and sipped at my coffee considering how to answer.**

**'He's a bit older, and he's got dark hair and eyes, big nose..he's not exactly what others call handsome' I sighed, how the hell could I describe him to others. Few knew him like I did.**

**'He's very tall and...well..British if you know what I mean' I snickered.**

**'He's not very good with people though, he's been through a lot' I let that thought settle for a moment.**

**'He's the smartest man I've ever met though, he's absolutely brilliant, and a great wizard' She could tell just from the way I talked how much I admired him.**

**I closed my eyes, thinking about him, imagining him in my head in the intimate views only I had seen of him. I missed him so much in just this short time.**

**'Would you like to meet him?'**


	2. Of Course I Came Back

**Chapter Two **

**Of Course I Came Back**

**It was a lonely time at the Prince Manor, a week had passed since Severus retired from Hogwarts for the summer to reside in country splendor. He whiled away the hours horseback riding and working on potions to restock the school when semester would begin again. By the end of the week he found himself quarrelsome and snapping at his servants. He hadn't properly slept since she had stepped out of his life.**

**He was unsure if she would return to him. He knew she would come back to perform at the Malfoy residence, and had accepted the invitation for tomorrow night where he knew she would be playing. Leanna filled his thoughts almost every waking hour. Without classes to distract him the seconds ticked by. Without Anna in his bed at night he had lost the sense of comfort she had provided.**

**He stared out at the field in front of his house grown fallow in yellow-green. He remembered taking her here the first time, watching her play in the snow. She was almost child-like in her wonder. It let him look at the world through different eyes for a time.**

**They spent together her birthday locked in his room all day making love until she had to write her exams. This precious student of his had brought sunlight into the dungeons where he lived. She had turned thirty one this year but could at times be thirteen, or three or three hundred. Age did not matter, nor seem to touch her. Her body was all woman, especially in the way it responded. It had been comforting in the beginning when he first grew close to her that she had rounded out, was even a bit plump for a woman her age, so not to confuse his hands all over her in her schoolgirl uniform, though when she picked up dancing again and her body grew lean, he only grew to admire the vivacious curves that stayed even more, as she toned and could flex the muscles of her stomach in a way he so admired. She took his breath away.**

**In the evening he would read in the living room, and catch himself looking over at the couch where she would sit and read before, he would start to share with her some interesting tidbit only to realize she wasn't there. **

**Later he found she had left her cd at his house, and play it for himself after the servants had gone to bed, and let his thoughts wander. He would grow frustrated that she was not there to slake his desire as he remembered her dancing for him.**

**The nights he made it back upstairs to his own bed instead of falling asleep in the chair, he would wake in the night and grip the pillow she had slept on, fingers searching for tendrils of her waist length hair she would push above her head as they slept, only to find her gone. The night terrors returned after the first night, and he found himself weeping softly into her pillow.**

**He had waited there nearly all day, just staring out the front window. If she was going to come back to him, it would be today. He turned away Mrs Wilkins badgering him to eat something, and continued his vigil.**

**Finally as the sun began to lower in the summer sky did she appear suddenly at the end of the long drive to his house. He dashed towards his front door, and thrust it wide. Running down the steps and towards her. He caught her even as she ran to him and swept her into his arms.**

**'Oh Anna, you came back' He hugged her tightly.**

**'Of course I came back you Nargle-Headed twit!' He stroked her hair and set her back down and walked with her hand in hand back to the house.**

**'Gods what do I need to do, leave my violin with you to make sure you know I'm coming back?' I laughed and squeezed his hand.**

**'How did things go with your mother?' He inquired.**

**'Better then expected...she wants to meet you.' I left the question hanging there. I sensed he was slightly taken aback.**

**'I wasn't sure if you would mention me to her'**

**'My mother would have been a Hufflepuff, if she would have been a Witch, she's been my best friend since I left home. We tell each other everything. Well, not everything, cause she's my mum and stuff, and that could get weird, but practically everything'.**

**'I want you to meet her as well, I hope you two will get along, cause well..she's alone. I want to spend as much time as I can with her over the summer. She's been alone for years, and these last ten months have been really hard on her. I'm all she's got. She doesn't have any friends since she couldn't go out anymore or work, she's been so isolated...do you mind if I bring her here?' I stopped and searched his eyes.**

**I watched his brow furrow, he knew as I knew what it was to be alone.**

**I smiled as I knew his answer.**

**'Don't worry, she'll get out of the way on her own, she won't overstay her welcome, but she WILL try to befriend you, and fair warning, she's more zany then I am' I laughed.**

**'I had hoped you would ask me to meet her as well..I have made her a gift' Severus confided quietly.**

**'Oh Severus' I ran my hand through his hair and kissed his cheek- what I could reach of it.**

**'I imagine by now Miss Bishu that you have healed most of her injuries despite my warnings about what first years should and should not do...but I know for a fact you could not do anything about her Gall Bladder...yes I paid attention to every detail you've told me' He smirked.**

**'I have made her a potion that will grow it back for her' He bent low and kissed my forehead.**

**I was moved, and buried my face in his robes. This man who had been so abused, could still be so sensitive and caring.**

**He reached for my face, and tilted my chin up and kissed me soundly. After he wiped my tears away with his long fingers.**

**'Anna I...'**

**My breath caught, even as new tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.**

**'Well..'**

**'Would your mother like to come to dinner this evening? I understand you must be at the Malfoy's tomorrow night and it is unlikely you would bring her there.' He said finally leaving whatever else was on his mind unspoken.**

**I left him shortly after to fetch her from home, it would take near an hour to get her through magic customs. She seemed only mildly awestruck when we Apparated within the Canadian Ministry. The building was a touch more ramshackle then the one in London, I was almost glad to take her here first so as to warm her up to it. Still the deep basement under the parliament was filled with life. Shamans and wizards and witches nodded and waved politely to each other in passing, I had to near drag her from the cordoned-off area for Apparition to let the next person through.**

**I had to reassure her we could come back later once we reached the London office, she was fascinated by the architecture, smiled as a swarm of office notes flew past, and positively delighted as we walked through the great hall that was the hub of the floo network.**

**Finally after the hubub of the city we landed a short trot up the road from Prince Manor. The crickets only barely stopped their throbbing chirr moments after we arrived, and quickly began to sing again. We walked along the rough dirt road along the fence line that marked off his property. We had transitioned from around noon time to early evening in such a short blink, it was nice to just relax as we walked up the long gravel drive to his home.**

**He answered the door himself, I was glad as servants might throw my mother off, I'd forgotten to mention them before bringing her. He stepped out into the fading light wearing a dark collared shirt rolled up on the sleeves and jeans. Blue jeans. I wasn't even aware the man owned jeans. It was startling to me to see him looking so positively ordinary. I suppose he purposely dressed down to make my mother comfortable. Though it did show off his tattoo along his left forearm.**

**I smiled at the two of them after he stepped forward to introduce himself and begin an awkward handshake. My mother took the opportunity to pull him into a hug instead.**

**'Madame Bishu, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard nothing but good things'.**

**'Good to meet you too Mister Snape..Professor Snape? Wizard Snape?' She turned to look at me in askance 'How does that work?'**

**'Call me Severus please' I grinned as he managed to smooth over the conversation and invite us inside.**

**There was only one minor awkward moment before dinner, when offered a beverage she asked for iced tea. I must have turned green. I had one experience with British 'iced tea' down at the leaky cauldron, I don't know if the rest of Britain is as backwards, but their iced tea is nothing like ours in North America. I advised her to pick something else, anything else.**

**The Wilkens' ended up bringing us each some iced water, while Severus excused himself for a moment. When he returned he approached my mother.**

**'I made you a small gift, a token of thanks in anticipation of your visit' He smiled and held out a small vial. **

**'Thanks?' Mrs. Bishu gave him a confused look but smiled.**

**'It will regrow your Gall Bladder, I'm sorry if that's a bit personal. However potion-making is one of my gifts, and I could not help but offer my services to someone in need' He gave her one of his rare smiles.**

**He excused himself again to check on dinner, while she chugged down the potion, teary-eyed, though sputtering at it's taste. I shrugged and grinned saying nothing.**

**After a robust dinner for the three of us, chased by some coffee with Irish Cream we moved to sit outside in his backyard. I begged her to play the guitar for us once we switched to beer. After a remark of pity there was no fire pit, Severus and I exchanged glances and nodded. We drew our wands from the loops on our jeans and set to work removing the turf and conjuring stones from the field and wood from the fireplace inside to build her a fire.**

**I sat back happily as the night air cooled and my mother strummed on the guitar. Severus seemed happy to dote on her as if his own mother. I was thoroughly charmed by the two of them getting along. I even forgave her when she started playing some embarrassing tune -not one I'd care to repeat; I cut her off from drinking at that point. They were both well into their beers and instead of being offended I found him laughing uproariously partly in shock and largely at her bold mischievousness.**

**The night stretched on as the stars came out and danced their way across the sky. I found myself wondering what Professor Firenze would say about the stars this night. Eventually I guided her back inside and showed her to one of the guestrooms and tucked her in for the night.**

**Severus awkwardly led me back to his own chambers, a mixture of shyness contaminated by drink. One week away and he had lost all of his prior confidence. Once undressed and under the covers he laid his head against my shoulder, running his hand softly over my stomach. Reaching out and tracing my fingers along his face I felt him gripping me tighter, almost too tight. It was difficult to forgive him for falling asleep then, when I knew it would be another two days most likely before I could be with him again, but I had noted the dark circles under his eyes. I wonder if the nightmares would ever go away completely.**

**A light breakfast was all we had time for before I brought my mother down to the Ministry of Magic. I had obtained a pass for her to use a port key, and then gave her some money to take a bus from Ottawa back to her town. I felt bad I didn't have time to Apparate her home myself before I was due at the Malfoys' but she entirely understood.**


	3. If You've Got It, Flaunt It

**Chapter Three**

**If you've got it, Flaunt it.**

**I came across Draco Malfoy flicking his wand aimed for one of the groomed trees along the edges of the property, causing a string of faerie lights to cascade in a gentle pattern along its branches.**

**'Miss Bishu' He called in greeting, though he was scowling while he worked.**

**'You would not believe it, my mother has my dinner companion putting up lights in the backyard, the both of us working as common servants, it's ridiculous' **

**'Scandalous' I rolled my eyes after I passed him to enter the house.**

**Narcissa was following around one of the house elves while it scrubbed the immaculate marble of the entrance hall, arms folded. I'd always admired her headstrong way of managing her proud family.**

**'Oh good, you're here, and early..I'd worried when the owl I tried to send you refused to budge' She ushered me into the dinning room.**

**'I suppose that's a good thing, one could lose a lot of birds trying to send them to carry messages over the ocean. I'd never thought of that before now.' I smoothed an imaginary wrinkle from the black slinky number I'd previously worn to the school dance. It was the closest thing I had to a cocktail dress. **

**'I forget sometimes that you're not from our world originally' Narscissa's face betrayed nothing of her thoughts. If she felt the same prejudice common of purebloods it didn't show. I'm sure my blood status played a role when they agreed to hire me as entertainment for their summer soirees, let wizarding society see how they welcomed me, a muggle-born, into their home.**

**There had been an extension charm drawn around the dinning room, creating an expanse that had not been there before. The walls were edged by long tables dressed for a buffet type setup. The rest of the room held roughly ten round tables draped in the finest whites. It reminded me of a jazz lounge displaced in time, with lowered lighting to match. All it was lacking was a stage, though clearly I was to play at the far end of the room, all the seats were turned to face that direction.**

**I followed her to roughly where I imagined I would be playing, each of our heels clicking along the floor. She snapped her fingers and a soft nimbus of light appeared and centered on my person. **

**'Will you need a chair? The plan is to have you play for an hour, perhaps two, during dinner before we move the party to the grounds where we would have you join us as a guest' She turned to appraise me.**

**'Not if it's just for an hour or two, I like the way your thinking, I'll be more visible if I stand' I gave her a smile that we shared briefly as she stepped back to look over the room and my presence within it.**

**She snapped her fingers and the light disappeared.**

**'I'm guessing you didn't bring your bathing things, the letter would have said, but I wasn't made aware you would be out of the country or I'd have sent word earlier, there's a large pool in the back..perhaps I have something that would fit you'. I let her approach and Apparate us into her rooms.**

**The boudoir setting was not what I would have imagined, with a red and gold theme busy in the furnishings. I could see through the adjacent doorway left open a hint of the bedroom beyond that followed with red, black and gold theme. She left me to sit at the powder chair while she rummaged through one of the dressers and tossed a one piece and a bikini set for me to catch.**

**I supposed we were nearly the same along our length and breadth, it added an interesting flavor to previous encounters with the Malfoys that Narcissa and I had similar body types, though her hips favored to the thicker side.**

**'Don't be shy, or if you must' She gestured to a changing screen of oriental design.**

**I winked at her, Slytherin girls always favored modesty only as a means to an end. I unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor, and kicked off my knickers and bra. I held up each item and inspected them standing there only in my stockings.**

**'The bikini and bottoms I think, how does the younger generation phrase it..If you've got it, flaunt it?'**

**I nodded and slipped them on and examined myself in the mirror. Black with gathered rosettes between the cups, matching at the sides of the bottoms where they tied on. Well, if the mistress of the house felt it was worthwhile to flash this much skin and please her guests I couldn't disagree. I tugged my dress on over top and let her help me with the zipper.**

**I let her feed me from the portions of food down in the kitchens that were being readied to be summoned to the dining room once the guests began to arrive, before I was put to work along with Draco stringing up lights through the grounds. I was more then pleased to learn the new spell and assist.**

**I leaned against the back wall in shadow when the first of the guests were led inside to their table. I quietly tuned my violin, purposely taking an extraordinarily amount of time. Build anticipation, was my thoughts. I didn't recognize most of the groups entering beyond the table seated for the school's teachers that merited an invitation- Headmistress McGonagall and her husband,a member of the school board, and lastly Snape and Slughorn sat. They were closest to the area reserved for myself, both nodded encouragingly with familiarity. I smiled at them.**

**The last of the guests seated, Lord Malfoy made his appearance known by stepping forward into my area to speak. I could see Narcissa move just barely as the stage light glow surrounded him.**

**'Thank you all for coming tonight. I present one of the many talents from Hogwarts I've had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with, Leanna Bishu. This exchange student from North America has graciously agreed to play for us over dinner' I was left to admire his skill in magic as he spoke, he wordlessly summoned my case from beside me and set it a few feet in front of me open.**

**'Let us welcome her to our home, and feel free to donate towards her stay. Make a financial contribution to show your appreciation for her skills throughout the evening..Thank you, and enjoy your evening' The light faded from him as he made his way to his table to sit with his wife and his son and the lady he had brought for the evening.**

**I stepped forward and blinked in the light centered on my position.**

**The sweet and romantic classical melodies in my repertoire is that which I focused on to begin, allowing the groups to return to their conversation and eat, gentle melodies as plates emptied and individuals merely poked at the remainders or swirled glasses of wine. Severus was kind enough to bring me a glass between pieces, though I think this bit of thoughtfulness was actually prompted by Professor Slughorn, I was grateful nevertheless.**

**Lucius made a trip up fairly early through the performance to drop a golden Galleon into my case and offer a polite bow before returning to the buffet. I was sure his motives were to encourage others to follow his lead, and would likely wish to split the profits with me later. I was taken aback however when Draco turned up next, dropping a handful of galleons into the case: it was not likely he expected them back, though he certainly ogled my cleavage far longer then was necessary before making his bow and backing up into a Professor Snape giving him a most furious scowl. Certainly he surprised the lad who then scurried back to his table and waiting dinner date. His scowl then turned to Professor Slughorn who dropped a handful of silver sickles into my case- surely he could afford more, but he had always been a bit of a miser. **

**There were nearly a hundred witches and wizards within the Malfoy hall this evening, and the pile of coins grew steadily even as the lighting subtly changed. I knew that was my queue to finish off the piece with a flourish and accept my accolades before cleaning up my case and retiring the glossy black instrument for the evening.**

**I had only a moment to myself packing to take another glass of wine from Snape before the Malfoys descended upon me to lead me around the groups now standing, and introduce me more personally. The younger pairing of Malfoys went out onto the patio in the cool summer air, prompting guests to follow, I could hear them start the modern music over the speakers though they had moved out of sight.**

**Severus had disappeared shortly after getting me my most recent drink. As soon as I could politely extricate myself from greetings I meandered outside to see if I could find him. I found him sitting awkwardly next to Slughorn poolside on a bench between two matronly ladies, though the way they eyed Slughorn was anything but matronly.**

**I bluffed my way through remembering the ladies names and asked how they were enjoying the party so far. I nodded absently at their inane sycophantic compliments, and prayed someone of interesting conversation caliber would rescue me soon. **

**Indeed shortly after I was delighted to run into Minerva wearing this horrible one piece bathing suit that looked more like pajamas then anything, holding a beach towel. **

**'My husband and I do not have a pool, I intend to take full advantage, would you join me Leanna?' I leaped at the chance, handed off my pouch to Severus and followed her to the stairs descending into the underwater-lit azure.**

**I found a chair stocked with towels, and had her help me out of my dress and tossed it onto the chair, tying back my hair quickly following her in. I could feel eyes from everywhere on me as my lithe form covered only barely with the black bikini set wading into the water. I made a point to talk to, swim with and occasionally splash playfully any guest that came near. Any guests outside the pool would simply have to partake in order to converse. Thus I encouraged the guests further to be entertained.**

**Minerva swam out to a deeper portion of the pool where I sought a moment of solitude. Most of the guests were along the sides where they could beckon over a house-elf carrying mixed drinks poolside. The exception was Draco and his girl competing in laps across the pool, though they were far enough away I think the headmistress judged, to avoid being splashed by them. I was also joined by the Lady Malfoy, I'm not sure I fully expected Narcissa to go in the water, but there she was, hair neatly held in place by clips and treading water beside us.**

**'Leanna I see you found my own secret to escaping the many guests' she gave a ghost of a smile.**

**'They seem to be entertaining themselves well enough, I think that's the young investment broker you introduced me to earlier figuring out how the music player works' I waved my arm between strokes treading in place.**

**I found myself momentarily distracted when I noticed Lucius at the far end of the poolside disrobing. Pale hair of that length stood out in almost any crowd. I was most curious to see what would be revealed when he shucked off his finery and found myself not disappointed. He had his back to us as he doffed his robes, and I was pleased to note that his skin held no trace of scarring. I didn't mind scars on a man, but it was a private pride I took knowing that it would have been the skilled hands of a certain potion-master that allowed his skin to be flawless. I did note however he kept on dark armbands covering his forearms, I was betting to hide the Death-Eater's mark. It wouldn't do to remind people of his sordid past.**

**I turned back to the conversation just after he executed a nearly perfect dive and disappeared under the water. Both Narcissa and Minerva had stopped talking to watch as well, I think they both noticed my lack of attention and turned to see why.**

**'I was wondering what it was you saw in Severus, now I can see you have a thing for the bad boys' Minerva teased. Narcissa smiled widely, a tigress proud of her pride.**

**'Perhaps' I agreed with a grin.**

**'Doesn't hurt to look at the menu as long as one goes home to eat' I chuckled, making the joke for Narcissa's benefit so she may be assured I had no intentions.**

**Our conversation was interrupted then as I was suddenly pulled under the water. I must have panicked a little, as I kicked at my attacker, I'm fairly certain I got them in the jaw as the hands let go of my ankle and we both came up to the surface sputtering.**

**The two other ladies backed up laughing as I started splashing Lucius mercilessly.**

**'You beast!' I pushed water at him drenching him again even as he laughed.**

**'I would have gone for Narcissa but she would have hexed my nose off' He laughed splashing back.**

**I excused myself, amused, before retiring from the pool. It was amazing how charming the blue-eyed sociopath could be.**

**I found Severus roughly where I had left him, though his companions had wandered off. I wrapped myself in the soft towels provided and sat down beside him.**

**'You don't swim?' I asked.**

**'Not in public' He shook his head.**

**I wondered if it was insecurity for his body, or his scarring.**

**'If I make a home here, I'm going to make sure I have a pool. I love to swim' I confided.**

**I was exhausted as the last of the guests finally left. Lucius and I counted out the Galleons in my case and split them roughly fifty fifty, leaving me a hundred and fifty Galleons richer before I took my leave and had Snape Apparate us to his home. He carried me up the stairs and helped me undress before we both fell asleep.**


	4. Breaking Moods

**Chapter Four**

**Breaking Moods**

**Morning crawled slowly across the floor of the bedroom and inched its way across the bedsheets. When it finally reached my face I woke, close to eleven. I was slightly annoyed that I hadn't noticed Severus get up and pushed off the sheets looking for clothing. My annoyance grew when I couldn't find my bag, which held all my belongings and so I helped myself to his closet. **

**I skipped breakfast and wandered the empty house barefoot. Tracking down Mrs Wilkins she confided he was mostly downstairs in the laboratory. Proceeding to the entryway behind the stairs I took out my wand and traced along the wall as I had seen him do. Nothing happened. I tapped my wand against the wall' Alohomora'. Nothing.**

**'Mrs Wilkens?' She came round the corner.**

**'Can you get in there?' I asked, but she shook her head.**

**'He doesn't let anyone down there, promises he cleans it himself he does' She shrugged helplessly 'Let me make you some coffee love' and guided me to the kitchen and seated me on a stool.**

**After a cup of coffee without an appearance of my paramour I grew restless. I decided that without any of my things(namely shoes) I was resigned to stay either here or visit his apartments. **

**I set out for his apartments leaving a note on the counter.**

**This lock thankfully opened with a simple unlocking spell. I locked the door behind me and went into the den and started scanning the shelves for spellbooks. Maybe I would find something that would let me into that basement. I pulled down several and got comfortable.**

**'Breaking and entering Miss Bishu?' His voice startled me. It was nearly dinner time when he silently entered the room. I scowled at him, in part for surprising me, and in annoyance at his neglect.**

**'You're lucky you didn't hide my wand as well or there would have been words' I grouched.**

**My playful threats did not draw out his usual amusement, no his face was that careful neutral that I had worked so hard to overcome in the beginning. **

**'Alright what's wrong?' I finally asked as he made no move to sit or speak.**

**'What makes you think something is wrong?'**

**'Well, you didn't wake me, you left me nothing to wear, or anything to do, you locked yourself in your basement where I couldn't follow and no indication of when you were coming back..such petty thoughtlessness isn't your style..so what's wrong?' He sighed then and finally sat down.**

**'Forgive my mood' he began surly. 'I did not enjoy myself as much as you did last night, I was not in my element, you..clearly were'.**

**'You're mad because I turned on the social butterfly thing and did my job?' I made an exasperated noise.**

**'I noticed you made a point of charming every male at the gathering, with perhaps the exception of myself whom you barely noticed' He growled.**

**'Really? You're jealous?' I started laughing.**

**'Oh Sev, yes I certainly did, and every female as well' I laughed harder. 'That's part of the gig, no one takes it seriously and if they did...well it would please you to your toes if you ever bore witness to that fiasco'.**

**'It's the politics of society, Sweet Slytherin I oughta take you to a nightclub, the waitresses would blow your mind' I chuckled and moved to sit in his lap.**

**He refused to look at me and continued to grump. I kissed his hair, bit by bit planting kisses across his brow and then his cheeks and finishing by laying a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.**

**'What can I say that will ease your mind?' I asked.**

**'Nothing' I could tell from the timbre of his voice that he was still vexed.**

**'Why are you insecure?' I ran my hands through his hair soothingly.**

**'Because I held no place with you last evening' I sighed at his answer.**

**'Of course not, why would you even want a place in my false life? It was only a charade, an illusion, a means to an end. You think that was the real me? You know that raises a question, why do you never use Leglimancy on me?' I noticed his face twitch.**

**'It's a dirty thing, invading someone's personal thoughts..and it can have undesired effects. Especially depending on what you come across . I've had the unfortunate experience of years using it on fellow death-eaters and "creepy crawlies"to borrow a phrase from you, does not begin to describe the filth I felt entering their minds' He huffed.**

**'You see through another's eyes, you hear their thoughts like your own, you feel what they feel as if your own feelings, until you let go; it is nearly impossible to remain detached during the experience' the last bit came more as explanation, the professor persona coming through at last, even as he raised his head to meet my eyes.**

**I smiled and got up off his lap. I moved to the front window and drew back the curtains despite the dust, letting the last rays of dying sunlight into the dark apartment and returned to sit with him.**

**'Show me' I bade, pleased as the light played across his features bathing them in the soft glow.**

**'I don't want to..' he protested.**

**'Please?' I could feel him giving in. He took out his wand slowly.**

**Severus gripped the black wood tightly, he noted his palms were beginning to sweat ever so slightly and willed himself to relax. He studied Leanna sitting in his lap, he could deny her nothing, even this, though he dreaded to see himself as others saw him. It was one of the main reasons he detested the activity even on non-death-eaters. **

**'Legilimens' He whispered, casting the incantation carefully.**

**His own vision faded back into his mind as he felt as though peering into a mirror from an awkward angle. From here under the spell he could sit and sift through the surface thoughts of the person he centered the spell on, or brush that aside as his own echoing thoughts narrating into the back of his mind and delve deeper and call forth memory. **

**The shift in angle looking slightly down at the top of his head and the upper portion of his face was enough to differentiate her view from his. He felt a hand rise to touch the face, his face, her hand, it was dizzying trying to separate the sensations. He noted, or rather she noted the dead look in his eyes as he no longer gave focus to his own vision, the spell was working. Tracing a line across his cheek, fondness seeping through, familiarity, the deep line that edged his mouth, cool skin, rough, but not boring. Slight stubble, but not irritating. Shifting hand to hair, letting it tangle within fingers. The sensitive skin between knuckle and fingernail feeling the hair slip through. Shifting gaze to his face and lips, the feel of his hair between fingers reminds of more intimate physical memories, could slip fingers tighter gripping, pulling mouth to mine feeling him press his lips crushingly against, owning, delighting. Fantasy blurred with reality as he read her thoughts. Humor, amusement, watching him gasp with the sensations she felt just sitting next to him.**

**Severus stepped away from her own running commentary studying his face. He had been swept away with what she felt, and paused to digest the way she looked at him. His hair, always to him too greasy and unmanageable was normal to her, if you touched the hair partway down and stayed away from the scalp it was so silky and smelled wonderful. The aging lines of his face held every detail she studied as words describing what he thought and felt open to her, they were cherished tell-tales. He understood now why she opened the window, to let in the light, both his eyes and skin took the light in and changed his face in subtle ways he never had seen before. There were shades to his eyes he never knew he had, a tone to his skin that wasn't just pasty pallor. **

**Back to business he rummaged for memories from the previous night. Following Narcissa from person to person, each person registering as a summary of facts. "My height, short brown hair, really ordinary looking, trying harder to memorize face, works at the Daily Prophet, name Mr. Stevens, repeat to myself again, smile, shake hands, god his hands are all clammy, gross..next person.." He felt his face frozen mechanically smiling and struggling to think of inane compliments. A slight ache in a hand squeezing too hard on my own hands that had been playing the violin for hours before.**

**He fast forwarded until he finally felt a flush of what felt like true emotion, a hint at what was less alien now that he had some idea of her normal though process from before the delving. In the back of his mind he felt the distress of focusing in on a certain Lord Malfoy, and a hint of worry exuding from Leanna's current thoughts as she saw him frown in real-time.**

**Mild enjoyment and curiosity as the rich velvet robes slid off his shoulders revealing creamy skin. His skin looks very soft, completely flawless, excellent specimen of the male species. No trace of scarring. A flash of memory of Severus carrying her past the main chamber in his basement, seeing the whipping pole and shackles. Watching the tassels of the cat'o'nine tails trailing over the edge of the metal counter. Wet heat and cold fear mixed. Focusing again on Lucius's skin and marveling at its perfection. **

**And the last thought before he was shocked out of his mind quest was a swelling pride. "My potions-Master does excellent work. Lucius would never have such fine skin if not for his skills".**

**I could tell as his eyes refocused and searched mine that he had returned. I smiled and kissed his forehead.**

**'I see' was all he said.**

**'Now if you're done pouting and cheating us out of a wonderful day together, shall we get back? I'm hungry' I stated.**

**He kissed me fiercely and picked me up, lowering me to the floor and climbed on top to pin me down. **

**'I find I am hungry too' He relented his kisses long enough to say before devouring my mouth again. His mouth traced along my collarbone and his fingers fumbled at the buttons of the shirt I wore. More then a week separated I found myself as desperate for him as the first night he took me in my small room in the dungeons of Hogwarts. I snatched up my wand, in a hurry to have him and cast the spell to remove our clothing.**

**I spread my legs as he moved between them, feeling him press and tease before pushing himself inside. I moaned in relief. 'Oh Severus' my eyes rolled. I could hear him moan in response, his cold lips sucking at my throat and vibrating with the sound. I felt his thumb slip down between us to press at my clitoris while he withdrew and forced himself inside again. He worked at me both ways until I was wet enough for him to move more freely. There was no more toying, just us wrapped up in the sensation and comfort of each other. **


	5. To Be Used

**Chapter Five**

**To Be Used**

**I scooped up the remaining books on the pile of unread and put away the rest. I vowed to park myself in front of the hidden passageway with the books after dinner until I figured out its workings.**

**This plan had an unexpected side effect. Eventually Severus came looking for me and found me sitting cross legged muttering and snapping my wand at the blank wall. He started laughing.**

**'You are a true daughter of Slytherin I swear Anna, but what you're doing won't work' I scowled at him.**

**'It's a combination of a Fidelus Charm- which you have already by-passed, and a simple illusion spell. There is no wall.' He chuckled again.**

**'Finite Incantatum' I swatted my wand at the wall and it faded away.**

**'Well..now what am I going to do with my evening' I pretended to pout.**

**He grabbed my hand and helped me up from the floor. 'Come I will entertain you'. I brought the armful of books into the living room with him and settled down on the sofa.**

**He walked to the stylish bookshelf in the corner of the room and plucked an item from it before moving back the the center of the room. Drawing his wand he cast a diminishing spell at the coffee table before picking it up and putting it in his pocket. He set the item from the shelf down on the floor in it's place. It was a tiny piano.**

**'Engorgio' he commanded and the piano grew in size as his wand rose higher until it reached it's regular size. He repeated the process on a tiny bench seat I hadn't noticed before. **

**I leaned back lazily into the sofa cushions and let him sweep me away with the music. How fantastic magic could be!**

**We kept busy the rest of the week weeding his small garden in the back, one of the many sources he would show me over the summer for his stock of ingredients. I suppose I always expected him to have a green thumb, but to see him actually on his hands and knees in the dirt gave me the giggles. Later in the week he Apparated us within a small forest dell to hunt plants that grew wild and we spent the afternoon hidden away in the dappled forest light scuffling over rocks, hiking along deer paths and wading through streams. **

**I could have happily resigned myself to spending my days in his small flat in London reading through his collection of books, however our days left little time but for the evenings to read. I was content, though in the back of my mind I had the nagging reminder I needed to go home for a while. **

**One such evening curled up with books in front of the fireplace I asked him. 'Sev, I need to go home for a couple days, visit my mother, some of my old mates. Joe Onestaff- I told you about him, he's asked I go fishing with him. Would you come with me?' I had my bare feet resting in his lap, and I wriggled my toes absently while I waited his answer.**

**A sorrowful look brushed across his face.**

**'Anna, I would love to, but I cannot'.**

**'Why not?' I immediately asked.**

**'I cannot leave the country. I'm on parole, if you had forgotten' He sighed and stood up and went to look out the window at the dark night.**

**'More then Twenty years working as a double-agent for the Order of the Phoenix, of which a large chunk of today's Ministry of Magic is now made up of, pitting myself against the Dark Lord, apparently does not make up for the two years I spent as an actual Death-Eater, nor the crimes I committed in the necessity of keeping my cover' the coldness of his voice gave me the shivers even as I turned to study his reflection in the window.**

**His dark hair fell in soft waves framing his pale face. The few days in the sun had done little for his complexion. He stood holding his hands behind his back with a passive impenetrable expression. I could almost envision him standing thus while his living room held haunting demented faces, blurred as I knew not what they actually looked like but for Lucius.**

**'I suppose I cannot fault them, even when they allow me my total freedom I can never fully atone for what I have done...did you know it was I that brought Him the partial prophecy?'**

**'It took some time to decipher it's meaning and realize I was the one that led him directly to her doorstep. I am responsible for so much.'**

**'I do not understand why you stay with me sometimes. I let her grow apart from me, lest she see the monster within. Perhaps I could have stayed with her, as I do you, if I held the darkness at bay. I do not know' He paced in front of the window behind the couch.**

**'I'm not about to defend the Ministry's actions towards you, you have been used thoroughly by both sides until you no longer have full knowledge of who you are. What I do know is you have the ability to love, to feel compassion, guilt and regret. Your actions at the time may have been the cause of someone you personally cared for to die, but even if you had not taken this action, Voldemort would have continued killing people, taking power for himself and using fear and viciousness to get whatever he wanted. Maybe it would have taken you longer to realize the path you walked on and feel it's affects but you ****_would_**** have come to that same realization eventually. What I also know is if you weren't a good man, flawed yes, but still a good man; is that Voldemort might still be in power now. For every life you took, you saved a dozen more, if not hundreds. What you're dealing with now is survivor's guilt'.**

**I paused for good measure, letting my rant sink in.**

**'Let me guess, part of your 'parole' conditions is some form of community service?'**

**He turned to look at me, his face transformed to grief, a large slip for him.**

**'I am required to stay at the School and teach for a total of ten years at the lowest possible wage' he admitted.**

**'And what would you have done had they just let you go?' I whispered, remembering his final moments from the memories in the Pensieve Lucius had shown me, remembering the sad peacefulness when he was sure he was about to die, ready to let it all end.**

**'I don't know' He seemed horrified at his own thoughts as they raced through his head.**

**'That's several kinds of fucked up, but they used your own willingness to be used to keep you on as a teacher, protecting the school while they rebuilt, at a cheap price since they probably had financial difficulties..and to save you from yourself'**

**He came back to the sofa and sink down in it beside me. I pulled him to my chest and let his head rest there.**

**'How many years left to go?' I asked.**

**'Six'.**

**'If you help me get through my O.W.L.s I'll outlast your time there, perhaps after you can continue teaching since that's where you're wanted, or maybe you can come with me overseas and teach' I ran my fingers through his hair.**

**He was normally the strong one, the decisive and so very self-controlled, but not in moments like these. I was rebuilding him slowly, helping along the healing process. My final year at Hogwarts would be interesting. He had always worried about my leaving, but if I made it to the seventh year, he would be free to leave before me.**

**It would be an interesting switch, him coming to Canada with me, he would simply be a mysterious foreign person and I would be the one walking around with an invisible brand marking a dark past.**


	6. Quiet Summer

**Chapter Six**

**Quiet Summer**

**Friday came and I dressed us in muggle clothing and un-stashed my laptop, brushing off the dust. We Apparated to London where I dragged us through the streets to find some sort of cafe where I could set us up. It was most entertaining to set him up a user account on my laptop, and teach him the basics of connecting to a video call and messenger programs. I could think of no easy magical way for us to communicate while I visited home. Magic had put surprisingly little thought into communications since wizards and witches could generally just send an owl, or Apparate themselves in person.**

**'Alright, so that's how you get into that program and start or accept a call, now remember try not to click on anything else. You could break something, or get a virus, and it would be problematic for you to try to fix it on your own' I smirked, it was a fresh change to teach him things.**

**The messenger screen showed my mother online and so I initiated a call to her. After a few moments of loading screen her face popped up in the corner.**

**'Hi mum, you ready for a visitor?'**

**'Sure am Leanna' **

**'Say hi to Professor Snape' I grinned.**

**She waved frantically at the camera and adjusted her headset. Severus waved uncertainly back, getting a glimpse of his own profile peering over my shoulder on the screen.**

**'See you in a bit' I ended the call.**

**I folded up the laptop and put it in it's bag and handed it to him.**

**'You break it, I'll change your username to Snivelly, and Merlin knows it would take you forever to figure out how to change it back' I laughed.**

**'You wouldn't dare!' he scowled darkly.**

**I went over the instructions a final time, through his pained looks of sufferance.**

**I Apparated into the stairwell of my mother's house with a rented bird perched on my shoulder. I'd take a minute to write to Joe once I settled in and let him know I was still on for fishing. With my pouch tied to my wrist, I knocked on her door. I hadn't even bothered to change out of the soft cotton robes with drawstring pants beneath I'd been wearing regularly around the manor, but for it's unusual cut it would pass as a dress.**

**My mother answered the door positively glowing. Her tan had grown deeper, clearly she had spent a lot of time outdoors since I left just over a week ago.**

**'You know, I have a doctor's appointment next week. My vacation will be over soon, since they're going to figure out I'm able to work again "mysteriously" '. Her eyes twinkled. She didn't mind having to go back to work, small price for spending her days without pain.**

**We spent the evening playing catch, throwing an old tennis ball back and forth, and then Apparated to a town we had lived in for a while up north where we splurged on ice cream cones. It was fantastic fun zipping from place to place with such convenience. Ice cream purchased around 5 hours drive north, and then watching the fireworks from my own town I'd left behind, south again. I think the most entertaining part was Apparating us on top of the hotel roof near the waterfront to watch the fireworks. No one had better seats.**

**The bird I sent to Joe was sitting on her balcony when we got home. I was almost surprised it wasn't all that irritated for having been left there with nothing to do for hours while it waited for us. Maybe it had made friends with the locals.**

**'Hey wanna come fishing with me and Joe tomorrow? You'd like him'**

**'I would absolutely love to go fishing'.**

**My mothers' cellphone went off at the crack of dawn waking us for our next adventure. I had her drive us down to the nearest Tim Hortons. She hated their coffee, but we were both too excited to put off leaving. Finally after finding some empty road I had her pull over and turn off the car. I made sure that her cellphone had its battery out and all technology was turned off. I was fairly certain it would be OK to Apparate the whole lot of us and the car from previous experiments with my laptop coming through unscathed. **

**I managed to land us on a trail inside a reserve I spent many a pow wow in exploring. We got out of the car and looked around. An elderly native man was walking up the road walking a mangy looking dog.**

**'Shit' I cursed, freezing for half an instant before reaching for my wand.**

**'It's fine, not a muggle' the man laughed and bid us good day as he passed. Certainly explained the strange breed of dog.**

**We met Joe at the convenience-store/gift shop and walked the rest of the way, rods over our shoulders.**

**'Hope you didn't mind me bringing my mum along?' I asked.**

**'Naw, the more the merrier. She's a muggle right?' He replied.**

**'As muggle as they come' she agreed.**

**'She'll keep up just fine, probably better then I will, this kinda thing she's good at' I grinned.**

**We chatted companionably by the lakeside, each of them taking turns helping me set up and untangle my line. She was the first of us to catch anything, it took her less then ten minutes before she was reeling in a sizable sun bass. I told her I'd cook it if she cleaned it. She laughed and said she caught it, I should do the rest. Joseph made peace and said he'd clean it and then all of us would have contributed. Each of them caught a couple more fish before the morning was over, and I caught only the one, though I was quite pleased with myself to catch something other then seaweed for a change. **

**I watched Joe as he waded into the lake to release the extra fish, holding them gently in the water and tickling their sides softly. He'd removed his shirt earlier and his bronze skin gleamed in the sunlight reflecting off the water. If I had to guess his age, I would have placed him a year or two younger then myself, an exquisite specimen of the male species. A couple of years ago I would have been almost too shy to talk to him, with his exotic looks, and long dark hair. He laughed often and smiled easily. It was hard not to compare his contrast to the professor that waited for me over the ocean and a lifetime away.**

**I myself was glad I'd chosen muggle clothing for the outing. Jeans rolled up to my knees, and a loose tank top that let the sun begin to brown my skin. I rarely tanned, the paleness of my french ancestry winning against my native roots.**

**He flashed me a winning smile as he suggested we walk back to the house he shared with his grandfather to make us our dinner. I saw that it was a charming little waterfront property, modern which I had not expected for the two of them living on the reservation and clearly an integral part of the community. The inside, once we were invited in, was much more what I expected. **

**Joe left us in the living room near the bay window overlooking the water with his grandfather sleeping peacefully in his rocking chair. I recognized the old shaman from the night of the fires a year ago -the holy man in charge of the injured. My mother and I were content to wander around looking at all the strange artifacts. A pair of decorated rattles rested on the mantle. The doorway hung beads made from teeth- likely deer. The couch held a hand woven blanket of abstract designs. The walls hung paintings and well dressed skins, while from the ceiling hung plants and dream catchers. **

**After a time the old man woke and made us welcome, paying special attention to my mother, asking her endless questions. I went into the kitchen to help Joe and start pan frying the fish.**

**Once everything was ready Joe and I sat on the floor while we all ate dinner together in the living room, and his grandfather told us a story in between bites. At least when Joe didn't interrupt him expanding on the stories with grand gestures. He would wink at me between interruptions- having heard all the stories a thousand and one times.**

**Around 4 o'clock the old man seemed tired again and excused himself to his bedroom to nap. My mother feigned tiredness as well and asked to be taken home. I think this was her idea of playing match maker, having seen the way Joe looked at me, and thinking perhaps it would be better for me to stay in Canada. I think every mother becomes somewhat Slytherin in manipulation in consideration of her children. And so we dropped her off at home as requested.**

**'Well..we have an entire evening to kill, what would you like to do?' Joe asked mischievously.**

**'Let's go dancing!' I decided immediately. I hadn't been to a bar or club in over a year, the Leaky Cauldron hardly counted.**

**'There's powerful magic in dancing' He joked. 'Are you sure?'**

**I laughed and asked him to suggest a place. We agreed to meet in an hour, I wanted to do a little shopping and get something to wear. **

**The sun had just began to go down in the busy district of Toronto's downtown core where I waited leaning against the building for Joe to arrive. I picked absently at one of the ruffles of the black lace layered skirt I'd picked up and snugged the long black tanktop down under the belt that mostly held it in place. It was a cheap find and thankfully without the pink or sequins that never seemed to go out of style to my dread. Joe showed up wearing the same jeans and shirt as before with slight consideration to running a brush through his hair, and wearing a dress shirt open overtop. Mind you, his hair was stylish enough to carry the look. His luxurious hair was as long as mine and fell in soft dark copper waves in a way that made me jealous.**

**I fingered the rope of black beads I had thrown in at the last minute to complete the outfit and let him walk me to the lineup outside the club. We were hours early before the nightlife would truly start, and we headed straight for the pool tables.**

**'So tell me more about yourself, you already know all about me' I said, letting him set up and break.**

**'Well there's not much to tell. Went to Massachusetts when I was eleven, Salem' He grinned knowingly. He spun off a ball into a corner and lined up another shot.**

**'When I came back at 17 I had to practically unlearn everything and relearn in the ways of my people' He missed his next shot and went over to the little table that held our pitcher, and set his cue next to his walking stick.**

**'Is the European system of education so different then that of the People?' I was only mildly surprised. I had guessed there must be differences, as most of our words of power were based off Latin, or Greek, theirs of course could not be. I moved up to take a shot.**

**'Oh yes quite different. I had to unlearn the exact sciences the white folk put so much stock into, and learn to tap into the wilder side, and intuition. Much more difficult to teach and learn as well I assure you' He grinned while watching me take my aim. I landed in two, and merely spun the third off in the complete wrong direction.**

**'And which would you say is better? Curiosity moves me, nothing more' I picked up my glass and took a drink.**

**'Each has its uses. In the People's way, you trade reliability and the comfort of routine for much more powerful returns'. We traded back and forth until the game ended, he won.**

**'I find my People's way is more beautiful' he stood directly in front of me and looked into my eyes while he said the words.**

**Another round of pool and working on the second pitcher of beer the music finally heated up. The later it got, the more the place filled up. I could tell by the mood of the place that in the next song or two the dj would ramp things up and people would finally make their way onto the dance floor.**

**I caught Joe out of the corner of my eye pick up his staff and stamp it light on the ground muttering something quietly. No one else noticed.**

**'What did you just do?' I hissed under my breath.**

**'Put a muggle repel on our seats so no one would take them' He smirked.**

**'Aren't there laws about that here?'**

**'Sure, and I'm partly responsible for enforcing them. But honestly, as a Nation we don't sweat the small stuff. Too few of us spread so thin across the country it's next to impossible to police anything but the big stuff' He shrugged.**

**'In the States its a bit more rigid, but here as long as you don't create a scene, no one really cares'.**

**The music changed ever so subtly, and raised in volume. The thudding beat called to the groups leaning against the railings marking off the dance floor. Joe grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the floor past several other groups, mostly young university students traveling in packs and we danced. His style was a bit outlandish and seemingly outrageous. He took the opportunity to flirt with several girls that drew near, charming, and giving me space to dance. His eyes were on me the entire time however.**

**After an hour or so of almost ceaseless dancing we were both out of breath. We finished off the pitcher when he leaned in close.**

**'Wanna get out of here? I'll show you something special' He whispered loudly against the music. I agreed and we went out the back past the smokers.**

**We found an empty alley before he took my arm and Apparated the two of us.**


	7. Betrayal in the Dark

**Authors note: I kinda realized earlier from the last book I probably should have warned people about the on-coming content for certain chapters, as I tend to get very dark. This chapter hints at non consensual stuff, and I know rape topic really bothers some people. Skip this chapter if you're one of them.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Betrayal in the Dark**

**When I opened my eyes I could see nothing. We were standing on something solid and uneven in the dark. Joe held my hand and gripped his staff with the other and tapped in against the ground once summoning a ball of magic light into being. We were in a cave. I couldn't see the exit from where we were, only the dark shades of stone we stood on the edge of an azure gulf of water disappearing into the depths before us. The colour alone was breathtaking.**

**'This is one of our sacred places, you can feel magic more strongly here' He let go my hand and I touched my wand hidden in the fold of my skirt and found what he said to be true. The place was magnificent and its magic positively pulsed.**

**He began to sing in the tongue of his people and slowly walk in a circle around me crying out to the spirits. For some reason I found myself gripping my wand tighter. As each pulse of magic rippled and reverberated off the walls I sensed he began to dance, stepping here, stamping a foot there.**

**A wariness that made my scalp tingle settled over me, even as I watched him dance before, to each cardinal corner. A tightness formed in my chest even as I could feel the magic being summoned here seep into me. I fought off overwhelming awe at the location, and the pervading peacefulness it tried to force upon me, it was forced and strange. Joseph circled until his song slowly died down, until he stood directly before me again. I found myself holding my breath and studying his face. He was beautiful for a man. His features eminently masculine yet carved perfectly. His eyes were dark in the dim bluish light as they bore into my own. He moved in closer and placed his arms around me wrapping me gently into himself as he moved his lips to find my own. I felt a cross of panic mixed with a surge of admiration and adoration. I was extremely conflicted, I wanted to run, but had no idea why, as he kissed me I felt I should be grateful he would show me such a place, that he wanted me like this, and some other voice inside me cried out that this was all wrong. There is a reason I shouldn't be doing this, allowing this, but it was buried far away and crying against the wind.**

**The panic finally increased as I realized I had continued to hold my breath and my oxygen starved body began to fight back. I broke free of his embrace and stepped backwards. I gasped for air and unthinkingly drew my wand fully even as I rested against my knees trying to regain my balance.**

**'I want to go' I spoke.**

**'Surely you do not. It is better that you stay here. Stay here and make love to me' I jerked my head up to see Joe's face. His tone was commanding, his face frowning.**

**'I want to leave right now, lead me out' I said more strongly now.**

**'You cannot leave' He said simply.**

**I closed my eyes and willed myself to Apparate away. Nothing happened.**

**'You've used magic to keep me here and god knows what else. What have you done Joseph Onestaff?' I accused.**

**'I'm impressed. You've resisted my spell. Yes I meant to charm you, quite literally into my bed. I will try again' He took a step forward brandishing his staff.**

**As he finished his incantation I flourished my wand in a protection charm, allowing whatever he was casting to bounce off harmlessly. I thanked Severus under my breath as he snarled furious that I was not to be such easy prey and cast again.**

**This occasion he sent my wand flying from my hand and it fell into the water sinking beyond reach. The magic of the grotto hit me fully as I lost connection to my wand and I backed up against the wall, searching with my hands for an exit. I scrambled through my inner mind searching for anything I knew could be cast wandless at my current tutelage and closed my eyes becoming more frantic by the moment.**

**Surely this was the darkest form of magic I would ever face outside of a classroom. Darkest form of magic. The words rang true. Dark magic. Oh this was something two could play at. I had no time to regret my course of action as I sucked the magic of the cave into my very being and let it shape me.**

**Hands became paws, my spine altered, ripping my clothing. Face became a snarling maw as I let rage fill me. Hatred would be the only thing that would save me. I fed off it as I quickly shifted into a massive coyote. The rage of betrayal fed my magic even as the cave echoed. I fed the dark magic with intent to maim, the violation of my person, of my will and mind causing me to totter near the edge of reckless abandonment. The dark power called for me to give into it fully. I might not have been able to finish the casting did I not suck in the power of the cave. The truth of dark magic being intent, and I did not intend to kill.**

**I did not let him finish his spell and leaped at him. I felt his face between my canines. The last shred of humanity within held true thankfully and I did not bite down, merely held and shook. I flung him against the cave wall.**

**He lost consciousness almost immediately and the light in the cave went out. I could see well enough in the new form and borrowed eyes that I could find my way out. I felt the slight breeze from the opening higher up in the wall and sprang to it. I padded along the close walls and out into the dark night.**

**I was so angry at his betrayal. At my weakness. I had lost my wand and had given in to forbidden magics. Despite that they came easily to me, without practice, practically ready and waiting there within my blood I had shifted as a Skinwalker. My maw drizzled in blood, I held tight to the leash of humanity.**

**The sky seemed so bright now that I was out in the open. I made my way down to the waterfront, hopping down along boulders and scuffling down the scree to reach it. I had no interest in shifting back to human form just then. I would be naked and vulnerable again. I left paw prints in the sand and mud as the shoreline washed up and rolled against my flanks. I sniffed and found an unusual scent. **

**Further up the beach I found a bloated corpse of some animal being pecked at by a small raven. It watched me curiously approach and made no move to fly. I suppose as it was mostly unsuccessful at getting at the tender bits and hoped I would gorge myself, rend it open and allow it to have my leftovers at its leisure. As a Coyote I found the prospect less revolting then I would normally, and obliged to rip open its stomach with my teeth, but did not feed, even as the bird hopped back a step or two.**

**I backed off and walked into the water further to clean my maw of the carrion taste and the last iron tang of Joesph Onestaff.**

**I sat on my haunches in the mud and watched the bird eat. I could hardly fault it for eating the corpse. We all do what we must.**

**When it finally seemed full it hopped over towards my still form. Outrageous trust and curiosity, almost playfulness in the face of the danger of my jaws. I shifted back feeling less anger and remorse at the events that had happened so briefly ago. The bird merely flapped its dark wings in the night and shifted feet. I reached out my hand to see what would happen. It was glowing blue again. The raven dipped its head and took a hopping step closer. I waited breathless. It fluttered it's wings again and then finally took a brief spell in the air to perch on my arm. I was amazed as it let me stroke its head, feeling the silk plumage.**

**After a bit of time spent on enjoying this rare experience I decided I had best start walking. I had no idea where I was and Joe would wake soon enough, and likely be able to track me. I picked a direction and began walking. I shifted the raven to my shoulder where it preened and sat contentedly.**

**I didn't find much in the way of civilization before dawn. A small campsite where I helped myself to some persons clothing. I had need. I followed the trail that led to the campsite and eventually found a road. Walking barefoot was no joy as each sharp rock pinched the bottom of my feet. I flagged down the first car I saw.**

**They left me at the nearest town where I went and borrowed a quarter to use the payphone and call my mother.**

**'Hey mom it's me, I need you to go into my bag and take stuff out until you find a black ringed notebook. It's got the number for the Canadian Magic Council in it. I'll need you to read the number out to me'. I had to spend some time explaining that my date went horribly wrong and I was left stranded without my wand in the middle of nowhere.**

**I placed the call to the Council and after some time on hold stuck with middle-men, found someone willing to come pick me up. I managed to invent a story as I went, about dropping my wand mid-apparation into the grotto and ended up somewhere I didn't recognize with no way home. They found a replacement wand for me after I let them know its wood type, core and other approximate attributes. It didn't fit my hand quite the way the old one did but at least I was not without my magic again. They made no comment about the raven sitting on my shoulder.  
I was quite tired by the time I made it to my mothers house and explained again that I was alright. I crawled into the guest bed upstairs and fell almost immediately asleep, though I will admit I clutched the black wood of my new wand tightly.**


	8. Run All The Way Home

**~Chapter Warnings: Contains torture scenes, fairly graphic, since I'm not getting any reviews I'm not really sure how people are reacting to some of the darker aspects I'm writing in..but I think it's fair to warn people before they proceed, and also fair to keep it in as it enhances the relationship~**

**Chapter Eight**

**Run All the way Home**

**Come morning I found the room in somewhat of a disarray. The raven had stolen bits of things from off the shelves and dresser and started to build a bit of a nest in the ceiling fan left off. I had to use my wand to levitate it down and try to put things back. It helped rest my mind having this task to do upon waking, my spirit was drained from the night before. I spent the rest of the evening with my mother, though I was quiet and withdrawn. I hated feeling weak and wanted nothing more then to go straight to the Hogwarts library and bury my head in books of defense. **

**Thinking about it I realized I had the next best thing, full access to it's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I let my mother know roughly what was on my mind and that I'd be going back to England for a while, at least until I regained my confidence and a feeling of security. I had her memorize the number for the Council of Magic and made her promise if anything happened to her while I was gone she would contact them first if she couldn't get a hold of me.**

**I tried to have another nap when she eventually went to bed after saying our goodbyes. I spent the time staring at the ceiling in the soft blue LED light of the computers and electronics. The bird perched on my stomach. I'd have to think of a name for it before long, can't just keep calling it bird. I got up and turned on the monitor and started browsing for ideas. After some reading I came across the name Mortimer. It gave me a chuckle. In the story I'd read about this particular bird, he was a bit of a nuisance. It also reminded me of another beloved children's story about a boy who didn't like to go to bed. That certainly fit the rascal after my adventure in cleaning up his mess. Mortimer it was. I continued to putz around on the internet until just past two when I figured it was safe to assume he'd be awake. The man didn't sleep much, but I didn't want to show up in the middle of the night on him either. Eight AM seemed a civilized enough hour to come calling.**

**I gathered the last of my things and shut off the monitor. Mortimer perched happily on my shoulder, sidestepping as I moved around before Apparating us to the Canadian Council chambers.**

**Shortly thereafter Mortimer and I arrived on the doorstep of Prince Manor. I knocked softly. Severus answered the door after about a minute, freshly dressed in trim black robes and bestowing a wide smile. The bird flapped off and settled on a tree disgruntled as I shucked him off to leap into his arms.**

**'What's the matter?' he asked, his voice gravelly and soft after I didn't let go. I let him pick me up and carry me into his home and set me on his couch. Mortimer fluttered in and made himself at home on a small table in the corner despite the professor giving him a murderous glare.**

**I took my time telling the tale, after obtaining a promise he would do nothing rash. I let him hold me throughout, and snuggled into his chest for comfort.**

**'I need you to teach me to better protect myself. I made it through on blind luck alone Sir' **

**I finally looked up into his scowling face, the deep lines etched from years of unhappiness pronounced in his ivory skin.**

**'I will, My Anna, let me see your new wand?' I held it out for him to inspect. He snorted immediately. 'Barely functional. I suppose that's all a government agency can provide on short notice, we'll have to remedy this first' He sighed.**

**I changed back into proper wizarding wear, and already felt more confident with a wand up my sleeve and the professor at my side. We side-long Apparated to Diagon Alley and quickly made our way to Ollivanders. As we entered the door chimed, but Mr Ollivander didn't wake up from his perch on the counter by the front. Snape held a finger to his lips motioning for quiet, leave the old man snoring. He took my hand and held it a few inches from the nearest wall of boxes containing wands, and guided me to step forward and run my hand over the area. I guessed that as I had grown more experienced with magic I would now be able to feel the pull of the correct wand this way.**

**I walked blindly reaching out for that familiar tingle. Severus took post by the door and watched as I stepped amongst the many shelves. Suddenly I could feel it. I pulled the box from the shelf. Hawthorn, with Unicorn Hair core. I took the wand out gently from its wrappings and noted its dark wood with amber undertones. It was closer to the deep shade of the bow to my violin. I closed my fingers around it and immediately knew it was the right one. I'm not sure what changed in me from the beginning of last fall til now, but whatever it was called to this particular wand. I brought the box up to the front counter and held back a chuckle as Mortimer jumped off my shoulder to the counter and started raising a ruckus that woke Mr. Ollivander.**

**'Miss Bishu, I remember you, I just sold you a wand last September, whatever happened to it?'**

**I gave a sigh and said simply that it was at the bottom of a lake in Canada.**

**'Shame, that was a good wand, well that's that, let me ring this in for you' I also offered him my other wand for trade in value, he was none too impressed- but took it on account of it being foreign. **

**Severus brought me to his back yard where I could practice with the new wand without fear of damaging anything. We went over the basics already taught in my first year, allowing the spells to bounce harmlessly off one anothers' shields. With a promise I would not use them until specifically told otherwise in class thereafter, apart to defend myself in the real world he agreed to teach some more advanced spellcrafting.**

**'Keep in mind though, the most useful spells are usually the simplest. Whatever you can bring about most easily, efficiently and effectively will keep you alive instead of wasting your time on more clever and imaginative ones'. I nodded in seriousness.**

**I learned to gird my shields more strongly, using charms to increase their strength, and several additional ways to incapacitate opponents.**

**'On your own time I would recommend you begin to teach yourself to cast these spells wordless, and as you gain skill and competency..wandless' He managed to keep the entire lesson without a trace of a sneer or overbearing patronization common to his classroom.**

**We retired for dinner when Mr. Wilkens came out to fetch us, I scarfed down the food in a very unlady-like fashion eager to get back to practice. I noted that Severus took his time as usual, and began hitting the wine bottle a touch more then was his custom. I had initially refused desert, at least until he called for Brandy, and continued to finish his dinner. I spooned the delicacy slowly while waiting for him to finish with exasperation.**

**As he stood I raced towards the back door to the patio.**

**'Wait' He called out after me. 'We will take this downstairs'**

**I understood then why he had taken to drinking. It was his intent to show me some of the more dangerous, and likely darker spells, if he was taking me to the dungeons. My story and near miss must have affected him greater then he was willing to outwardly show. I chewed on my lip as I waited for him to catch up and lead the way down. **

**He led us into the grand chamber where the great seat sat empty surrounded by the cleared floor space, interrupted only by the whipping post, and various benches to the sides. Along the wall unseen from the entrance were several chests, and to these he went to retrieve what I could not guess.**

**He stood and turned revealing a wand of ash grey, smooth and long, in his hand.**

**'I trust you can keep this secret?' I nodded instantly. I was honored by the trust, I had the foreknowledge of realizing that what came next could land him in Azkhaban.**

**'I will teach you the Unforgivable Curses..to be used only in life or death situations, and only as a last resort. I would ask that you become proficient enough in other spells so that you may never need to use any of them' He moved to stand in front of the great chair and let me stand before him. I could feel his dread, even as his own will forced it down with necessity.**

**'To begin, I will show you the Imperius Curse. Until I say stop, I wish for you to attempt to disobey me, use every ounce of willpower you have to do the exact opposite of whatever I command. Do you understand?' I nodded gingerly.**

**'Prepare yourself' brandishing the wand before him and aiming it directly at my chest. I gripped my wand tightly and waited.**

**'Imperio' **

**I felt a sudden ease of spirit. I relaxed and felt the need to pay special attention to the man before me. His lips moved and I heard him command that I bring him my wand and hand it to him. I felt only the slightest twinge of something unnameable that made me want to plant my feet and root myself to the spot. I ignored it thoroughly and stepped forward with a smile on my face. I handed off my new-purchased wand even as he scowled. I stopped smiling in fear I had somehow displeased him. Couldn't be, I'd done exactly as he asked and brought him my wand. The professor then ordered me to slap my own face, hard, but not hard enough to bleed. I was overjoyed at being given a task I could perform so easily. I let my arm swing, beaming happiness even as I felt the sharp blow to my skin, tilting my glasses askew.**

**And then he released the spell.**

**'Sonovabitch, OW' I cursed, rubbing my cheek. 'I get your point, now give me back my wand'. I scowled right back at him and snatched it from his hands.**

**'My apologies' He murmured' I wanted to make sure you fully understood the implications of such a spell..the next one will be far worse' He sighed and turned his back, presumably to gather his strength.**

**'The Cruciatus. I had mentioned it before, but to use it on you..I hesitate' He did not look at me when he spoke. I remembered his threats in one of his blacker moods in the school classroom.**

**'You have to want to cause pain. Traditionally not an issue for myself, nor any known death-eater. With you I waver. I want you to know that I care for you, even when I have a mind to cause you pain..do you understand?' He turned his black eyes on me as he said the last.**

**I straightened nervously, slowly nodding.**

**'Lie on the floor, relax your muscles, close your jaw and keep your tongue far from your teeth' He crouched down beside me as I did as he asked. **

**I waited in the unendurable silence, he traced a finger gently along my face, his face set in a sorrowful grimace. Until I learned what unendurable truly meant. I only became aware of my own voice screaming hoarsely as it echoed off the walls of the cave minutes after the pain stopped. The pain was liquid fire running through my nervous system, like the height of the pulsing ache of a broken tooth searing through your skull until you could feel the pain right to your elbows, yet it did not cease. There was no release from the torment. The first moment was merely a breath, your lungs felt as though they'd collapse. You would choke and desperately try not to vomit as you fought to breath in again only to scream. I felt my nails clawing at my cheeks and pulling at my hair, my eyes rolled back as I kicked my feet on the floor. Nothing would make the pain stop.**

**And just as suddenly it faded. I felt bruised all over from my muscles tensing so suddenly, and a taste of iron coating my tongue. I sat up as I heaved from sobs and then turned my face to the side to throw up my dinner. My ears were still ringing when Severus waved the wand cleaning up the mess and pulled me close to him.**

**'Next time we try that we do it when I haven't just finished eating' I muttered. I was rewarded with a chuckle.**

**'You would honestly let me do that again?' Severus regarded me carefully.**

**I took a deep breath and cocked my head to look at him sideways. **

**'Only if you're not angry..I could bear it for your pleasure, but never if you're angry' I answered in seriousness quickly returning to my normal self, wiping the wet from my eyes.**

**'You are a truly remarkable woman Anna, and now it is your turn' He handed the ash wand to me. I grasped it and studied his face.**

**'But it will hurt.' I stated, somewhat dumbly. He nodded.**

**'If you are successful yes. I imagine it may be difficult for you to willingly cause me pain, but you must learn. You have to mean it for it to function' He instructed, taking a seat on the floor beside me and clasping his hands gently in his lap.**

**I arched a brow. It was not entirely unheard of for a submissive of my nature to try things out on the other side of things. A bit of an experiment to see how it all worked and felt from the other perspective. I toyed with being a bit of a Dominatrix for a while in my youth. It wasn't something I would ever settle on, but at the time it held it's own appeal. I suppose since I had never shared this with him before it made sense that he could not guess. I smiled most Cheshire like.**

**You're sure you want me to try this out on you?' I inquired politely.**

**'Unless you want to kidnap some muggle and Obliviate them when we're done, yes. I mean for you to learn how to defend yourself utterly. One cannot very well cast anything while under that amount of pain' He managed a small smile and sat cross-legged on the floor.**

**'That was a joke, about the kidnapping of course..' I chuckled at his attempt at humor.**

**'Well then..' I waited.**

**'Well what?' He finally asked.**

**'Aren't you going to lie down?' I returned.**

**'I highly doubt that will be necessary on your first attempt Miss Bishu' was his retort. If he was trying to annoy me to help fuel the spell it was laughable. Have it your way I thought.**

**'Crucio' I whispered gently like a lover, flicking my wand at his person.**

**I watched him gasp and suddenly plant both hands on the floor as the pain coursed through his body. He closed his eyes and steadied himself despite breathing frantically. I narrowed my eyes and raised my wand higher, willing the level of pain to increase. He rolled over onto his side shaking, convulsing with pain but still making no noise. I was determined to make him let go of his self control. It irked me in that moment. I relented the pain and watched him sweat and scramble to right himself.**

**'Very...very good Miss Bishu' he managed to get out, sounding strained. He panted slightly, sitting up and brushing the hair from his face. I waited until we locked eyes. Deep brown meeting vivid green. I smirked holding his wand when our eyes met.**

**'Beg' I whispered the Unforgivable Curse again causing him to double-over in pain. He slowly straightened fighting against the torture running through his veins. Pain and rage marked his brow as he reached to take the wand from me. I needed him to know I was stronger, not some broken thing. I needed myself to know.**

**I increased the level of pain until he was back rolling on the floor, unable to make a move towards me. He made a small whimper. I let the pain relax to the lightest level without ending the spell. I kept careful focus on maintaining the spell and spoke again' Beg me to stop, Severus' He thrashed and grabbed hold of my knee trying to pull himself up. More pain. I raised it to new heights until a thin wail escaped him, he had rolled onto his back and jerked on the floor. I kept him there viciously for several heartbeats before relenting again.**

**'Enough...please, enough' He said at last hoarsely and I ended the spell.**

**It took him almost a full minute of wheezing before he sat up again. I held out the wand he had lent me. He snatched it away eying me up.**

**'I don't think you need to practice that spell anymore. I ought to tie you to that post right now and give you a sound thrashing'.**

**'If you like' I responded mildly.**

**He scowled and laid back down on the floor, holding the wand firmly and staring at the cave ceiling.**

**'You know, when I wake up in the night sometimes..it's because I'm dreaming of that. The Dark Lord's face, and the unrelenting pain. It is only when I remember the pain so vividly that I finally wake up' the confession touched me, I moved to lay beside him and held his hand.**

**'Or I remember dying, or worse things..the calm look on Albus's face as he pleaded quietly for me to kill him, falling from the tower..or..' I gave his hand a comforting squeeze.**

**'It's been better of late, with you beside me I rarely dream at all. Once or twice I have even managed to have a pleasant dream of you' his voice held an awe over this detail.**

**'I don't pretend to know what you've gone through Severus, though every day I learn a little more. I'm sorry if I went a little far, but I wanted you to know what I'm capable of. Know that I am on your side, and by your side. I don't want you to live in fear of losing me' Our hands lay entwined as we talked.**

**'I'm almost glad I underestimated you. If I underestimate you, then others will, and that will help keep you safe' He squeezed my hand and turned his head to smile faintly at me. I was home.**


	9. Wolfsbane Crisis

**Chapter Nine**

**Wolfsbane Crisis**

**The next day, feeling overprotective Severus followed me to Malfoy Manor. I'd learned more then enough from the books on Skinwalkers the Lord of the manor had lent me. It was time to return them, and hunt for something new to devour.**

**Lucius opened the door and invited us in.**

**'I was not expecting to receive visitors today' he said, eying Severus warily. They had behaved in polite coolness in light of the many guests at the party, but he had not forgotten being near chased out of the professors' apartments.**

**'I thought you received my raven?' I frowned. I had sent Mortimer out early in the day, with instructions to write back if it would not be convenient for me to stop by in the afternoon.**

**'Oh I did Leanna, but you are an exception, you are extended family and never inconvenient' He took my arm and threw a triumphant look over his shoulder at Snape as he guided me into his library, implying that Severus was both unwelcome and inconvenient. I did not need to look to know the professors face had darkened.**

**Mortimer shifted and then flew to take perch on Severus's shoulder. He had never done that before and I couldn't help but grin. I suppose they both felt a bit left out as Lucius took the books from my arms and put them on their respective shelves while I browsed.**

**'Moller's works on Defensive Dueling, A Comprehensive Guide to Wandless Casting, Leglimens ..my my Miss Bishu. Are you planning to start a war during your second term?' Lucius looked over the new armload I had obtained for myself.**

**'Well you're light on fluff work, perhaps I'll see if I can borrow Narcissa's subscription to Naughty Witch some time' I grinned mischievously.**

**'I highly doubt my wife would own any such thing' Lucius's charm turned sour as I teased at his expense. He turned to see Snape twitching a smile and cock his head towards the other doorway across from where we stood.**

**'You can borrow them now if you like' Narcissa strode across the room to greet us.**

**I handed off the books to Severus to hold as we left the gentlemen staring at our backs.**

**The sun set in it's usual place, just beyond the trees to the west lining the property, bathing the house in an eerie red. Severus had disappeared down to the dungeons to work on some potion that would take up several hours of his attention. He would appear periodically throughout the evening, usually to peek his head around the corner while I lounged on the sofa with my stack of books and magazines. To his consternation (I waited until he was around specifically to do this) I would tilt my head sideways and flip the magazine into different positions and make an interesting face. He refused to blush.**

**Mortimer sat on the table sleeping, head tucked under one wing only to look up when Snape entered the room. I think the two enjoyed mock-enmity towards each other. I had subscribed to a muggle daily newspaper earlier and after reading through the comics (childish of me perhaps, but news of the muggle world no longer interested me as much as it once did) relegated it to the top of the table for him to do his business. He was a surprisingly clean bird. The only reason I think that the professor did not outright object to my familiar's presence. That and I think he believed they could take turns watching over me.**

**In later weeks I would catch the bird following him around the house, and when he wasn't nicking objects for his nest begun on top of the wardrobe in the bedroom, Severus would sneak him bits from the kitchens. It was of great amusement to watch the two pretend dislike when I was present, and in small unguarded moments I would catch them sharing a certain fondness for each other. At least until Mortimer noticed, and subsequently let the professor know I was there.**

**There had been one unfortunate incident almost pre-saging times to come, when the professor received an unexpected owl. Mortimer was territorial and refused to let it in the house, leaving it tapping furiously outside. Severus had been annoyed at first, shooing off the raven opening the letter. Then promptly forgot about the bird, and apparently everything else as he went into the living room and slumped down in his chair, re-reading the letter. His fingers massaged his temple, and smoothed back his hair.**

**'What's the matter? What's happened?' I followed him into the living room and sat at his feet waiting for him to share.**

**'There is something going on with the werewolf community. For some time now there has been a disturbance in the supply chain for the Wolf'sbane Potion, the ingredients are no longer on the shelves almost anywhere. With the full moon last month, St Mungos lost one of its nursing staff to a married couple that checked themselves in because they couldn't obtain any potion for themselves. Apparently even the black market's run dry. Several Muggle horticultural gardens have been broken into and the plants stolen. What's worse is that several wizards attempting to garner supplies from the wild have gone missing. The ministry has its hands full trying to investigate what exactly is going on.' **

**'What's all this to do with you?' I asked, I could tell from his weary resignation there was more.**

**'Miss Granger is the one who wrote to me, she looks in time to time on a boy orphaned from the war. A son of two members of the Order of the Phoenix. His father was a werewolf, and a professor here at Hogwarts for a time, leaving the boy half-werewolf. The lad is known to become unstable unless given the potion during the week up to the full moon, and none of them have any of the potion left for him this month.' He continued as if he needed further reason to endanger himself on the mission I could tell he was working himself up to.**

**'Miss Granger, or I should now say, Missus Weasley, was the young witch who saved my life at the Battle of Hogwarts, and requests that I attempt to procure some more of the plant for them. I can hardly refuse' He sighed.**

**'So..when do we go?' I grinned.**

**'WE do not go anywhere. You must stay here where you are safe, the Ministry would have my head if something happened to their foreign-student during their stay' As firm as he tried to be, I could see just a hint of doubt.**

**'Well, who do you plan on taking with you then?' I asked.**

**'I suppose I could bring Lucius, the only other wizard I know capable of protecting themselves..however he is just as likely to leave me for dead' A long sigh 'But I suppose it's better then leaving him unaccounted for, if I'm leaving you here alone'.**

**'You don't have anyone else you could ask?' I kept my face neutral, so he would not suspect my true intent behind the question.**

**'The few other friends I have are even more adept at self preservation, in that they would not come' He shook his head.**

**'Excellent' I turned and went for the door.**

**'Where are you going off to now?' he began perplexed at my sudden departure.**

**'The Malfoys' I called back as the door closed and I Disapparated.**

**I knocked quickly at the door as the professor Apparated a few feet behind me.**

**'What do you think you're doing?' he thundered.**

**The door opened, Lucius stood there looking uncertain for a moment as I grinned up at him and Severus behind me glowered.**

**'Hi! Sev here is going off to hunt some plant and probably face dangerous werewolves and won't let me come. But he's taking you if you'll go. Can I come with you then?' I asked with exaggerated enthusiasm.**

**Lucius looked between Severus and I, looking bewildered and shook his head. **

**'It is not my normal practice to step in the middle of domestic disputes...however' A mischievous gleam entered his eyes. 'Draco is here as well, and I think it would help my cause to have both my son, and my protege known for defeating werewolves. I'll take you with us if you can manage to hold your own in a dual against my son for five minutes..you've been practicing I assume from the texts I've lent you? It shall amuse me nevertheless..DRACO!' He turned and shouted into the echoing halls of his home and stepped onto the lawn.**

**The surly blonde joined us moments later, put off by being summoned like a child before his father.**

**'Draco, I require you to dual Miss Bishu here. Nothing lethal, but do your best to defeat her in five minutes, understand?' He spoke quickly addressing Draco who eyed me appraisingly.**

**'Great, now my father has me schooling first years' He grumbled, approaching to bow once. The two older men moved back out of the way as we stepped out our paces and turned to face each other, wands at the ready.**

**'Begin' Lord Malfoy spoke with graceful command.**

**I began weaving a shield with the utmost of my strength, even as his first spell hurled towards me. It bounced off harmlessly, a simple disarming spell. I cast then the strengthening charm and I could almost see the shield pulse with magic. Lightening arced from the tip of Draco's wand and licked harmlessly along the edges of my shield attempting to wear it away. **

**'Bombardia' I shouted, as the blast raged forth and knocked him from his feet disrupting his cast. I let him regain his feet. His countenance was dark as he pushed himself quickly back into a battle stance. I watched his footwork, it was fairly marvelous, as his wand began to trace intricate patterns into the air.**

**'Serpent Sorcia' He called and as his wand twitched towards me a large-fanged serpent shot forth from his wand and landed near my feet. This was not good, as physical things would penetrate the magical shield with no resistance. **

**'Deprimo Maxima' I flicked my wand with haste as the serpent drew closer, casting in a wide effect to knock both the snake and the caster flat to the ground.**

**'Confringo' I cast at the serpent before Draco or the snake could regain themselves. The snake incinerated from tail to snout even as Draco stood again sending a spell flying my direction.**

**My shield burst with the latest spell sending me flying up into the air and backwards. I landed on my rump without much dignity. I had to last a few more moments, but I was winded. I needed to buy time against this proud vain peacock.**

**'Diffindo' I whispered almost gently, slicing my wand through the air at the man. I sat up fully, as his clothing sliced clean through at the hems, fell away. It had an immediate effect. Draco reddened and lost concentration mid-spell. I grinned up at him from on the ground.**

**'I think that will do Draco' Lucius smirked at my audacity as Draco turned in a huff and went back into the house to find new clothes.**

**'She thinks well enough on her feet Severus, come now Professor, don't be a boor, let her come?' Lord Malfoy regarded Snape.**

**'Oh fine, very well. Since I know you would bring her with us without my permission anyhow' the professor scowled though secretly pleased at my abilities.**

**Draco returned shortly thereafter and was filled in on the plan. I pulled him to the side, needing to mend fences. 'That was a truly brilliant spell, can you teach me the snake thing sometime?' I asked. Slightly mollified and dignity partially restored with clothing, he agreed.**

**It was still early enough in the day that all agreed presently was as good a time as any to set out. The older gentlemen went into their respective houses to gather some items. I had Draco begin to teach me Serpent Sorcia on the lawn. I noted his unusual delight at setting the snakes on fire after playing with them for a short while before setting them down to get rid of them. I suppose the apple does not fall far from the tree. I only hoped that Narcissa was not also a sociopath. **


End file.
